La ultima esperanza
by sakusora
Summary: [SS, TE, MY] Un gran secreto guardo Sakura en donde tubo ke alejarse de todos, cuando llega SU batalla final crea dos cartas y con una de ellas se sacrifica para ganar, todos destrozados por la muerte de Sakura deciden viajar a hong kong...
1. 1er capitulo

**Sakura cc no me pertenece a mi si no a las CLAMP (pero algun dia mio XD y mas Shaoran!, se vale soñar ¬¬)**

**Ahora que ya dije lo primero, vamos a lo ke les interesa (XD), Reedite todo mi fic, por ke me habian dicho que esta prohibido el formato script, luego busque esa regla y si efectivamente asi es (tonta regla ¬¬), asi que lo tube ke cambiar todo (¬¬) fueron 3 dias muy dificiles (si aja, no hacias nada) ¬¬, tambien el otro lo Reedite, asi que pus' ya ni modo jejeje (¬¬¡), una cosa mas Lady Fiorella me dio una idea muy buena (gracias n.n), como no se pueden contestar los reviews dentro del fic, los voy a contestar individual, asi que por favor reviews anonimos dejen sus correos para contestarles ok**

-... - cuando hablan

-"..." - cuando piensan

(N/A:...) acalaraciones mias

* * *

"**_La Ultima Esperanza" (1er Capitulo)_**

El templo Tsukimine estaba hecho un desastre por la terrible pelea que se efectuó ahí, en el cual ahora estaban todos, casi todos, muy alterados por lo sucedido y mas por que no encontraban a la persona que más importaba en ese momento, por mas que la estaban buscando y mas los 4 guardianes que trataban de encontrarla no importaba que tan lejos estuviera, con tal de encontrarla… viva…

-¡¡¡¡LA ENCONTRARON!!!! -muy alterado y con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Cálmate… la buscamos por todos lados pero… -decía una persona que parecía un ángel-

-¡¡¡Pero que!!! -decía una mujer muy alterada y llorando-

-Murió como megumi… -con los ojos vidriosos una persona con alas como de mariposa-

-¡¡¡¡No¡¡Eso no es cierto, es mentira no esta muerta!! –una persona lo abraza-

-¡Por favor Shaoran cálmate! -tratando de controlarse ella también y el se separa de ella-

-¡¡Y como quieres que me calme Mei-ling!!

-¡No le grites no vez que también nos duele! -con lagrimas-

-¡Yuri entiéndelo! –le grita Mei-ling-

-¡¡Yue dime que no es cierto, que todo es mentira!!

-¡Nadie mas que yo desearía que fuera mentira! –llorando-

-¡¡Esto no es verdad!! -golpeando el pecho de su novio- ¡dime que no es verdad Eriol! –llorando y el trata de calmarla y con lagrimas-

-Tomoyo por favor -abrazándola Rubí-Moon…

-Lo siento Eriol, en verdad lo siento… -con lagrimas en los ojos-

-¿¡Por que, por que ella!? -abrazando a Mei-ling, su novia-

-Ella… nos dejo suficiente magia para no ser sellados hasta que se decida quien será nuestro siguiente amo… -con lagrimas dijo Kerberos en su verdadera apariencia-

-¡¡Sakura no esta muerta¡¡Ella esta viva, viva!! -seguía insistiendo Shaoran-

-¡Debí protegerla! -grito Yuri-

-¡No podíamos hacer nada o… no quisimos! –abrazando a su novio y llorando-

-**¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!! **–Shaoran arrodillado en el piso y llorando-

**Dos días después**

Todos los que querían a Sakura estaban en el cementerio vestidos de negro llenos de tristeza por haber perdido a su amiga, también estaban llenos de culpa¿por que? Simplemente por no haberla ayudado y apoyado cuando mas lo necesitaba… El mas afectado era Shaoran se sentía muy culpable por la muerte de Sakura de su niña, se quería morir, se sentía el hombre mas despreciable por haberla hecho sufrir…

**Flash back**

-¡Ya te dije que no¡No lo voy a permitir! -muy enojada-

-¡Pero entiende Sakura! -tratando de que entrara en razón su novia-

-¡¡Yo no voy a entender nada!!

-¡Sakura, esta ves no hay solución, no la hay! -le dice Eriol-

-¡Tenemos que eliminar a esa niña! -le dice Yuri-

-¡Siempre hay solución a todo¡¡Y yo no voy a eliminar a una niña de 3 años!!

-¡Pero es la reencarnación de la diosa de la muerte y tenemos que hacerlo para que no despierte su poder! -insistía Eriol-

-Sakura creo que ellos tiene razón –le dijo Mei-ling-

-¡Ninguna razón, y escúchenme bien si piensan matar a esa niña desde este mismo momento todo contacto entre ustedes y yo se acabo!

-Pero sakura… -decía Tomoyo pero la interrumpió su novio-

-¡Entonces si ya sabes la respuesta ¿por que sigues aquí!?

-¡Perfecto! Me voy, pero -voltea a ver a Shaoran- ¿que escoges? –el no lo pensó dos veces-

-Es la única manera, lo siento Sakura –ella se sintió muy triste y con ganas de llorar pero no lo demostró-

-¡Nuestra relación termina Lee! -se va muy triste y llorando, nadie le creyó que pudiera ver otra solución, desde ese día no se volvieron a hablar-

**Fin flash back**

En casa de los kinomoto ahora dueño legitimo Yukito Tsukishiro que fue lo que decía el testamento que dejo Sakura… lo único que le quedo de su familia…

-Y ¿que vas a hacer con esta casa Yukito? -pregunta Yuri- (N/A: todo lo que digan va a hacer con mucha tristeza)

-No lo se… tal ves me venga a vivir aquí para recordarlos… fue un regalo de Fujitaka, Touya y Sakura…

-Si tan solo nos hubiéramos enterado de ellos dos murieron hace 3 meses… -dijo Eriol-

-Hubiéramos apoyado a Sakura y no haberla dejado sola… -a completo Tomoyo-

-Nunca me voy a perdonar lo que le hice a Sakura, a mi amiga… -dijo Yuri-

-No solo tú, nosotros también… -le dijo a su novio-

-Lo que me preocupa es Shaoran no a hablado con nadie desde su muerte, no ha comido… nada, solo quiere estar en el cuarto de ella… -dijo preocupada Tomoyo-

-El nunca se va a reponer… -le dijo a su novia-

-Pero ¿por que ustedes nunca se enteraron de la muerte de ellos?

-Nunca quisimos hablar con ella y además se encerró así misma, en la preparatoria ya no hablaba con nadie… -respondió Eriol-

-Por nuestra culpa, sucedieron tantas cosas entre nosotros que creímos algo que nos hizo creer Sakura para cumplir su cometido, según lo que nos dijo el peluche, y les prohibimos a toda la preparatoria que le hablaran, claro como somos los más populares nos hicieron caso… -dijo Mei-ling con algo de ironía-

-No solo le hicimos daño a Sakura, si no también a Shaoran, por haberlos separado… -con algo de culpa dijo la amatista-

**Con Shaoran**

-"¿Sakura por que? -esta acostado en la cama de ella viendo hacia la pared, derramando lagrimas- ¿Por que tu mi niña?, la persona que mas amo… no merecía tu amor te hice sufrir demasiado mi niña, pero te juro que estaremos juntos otra ves y te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo… Sakura… si solo hubiéramos enterrado tu cuerpo y no una caja vacía, en este mismo instante estaría junto a ti…" –soltándose a llorar-

**En Hong Kong**

Desde hace unos días una chica caminaba por las calles de Hong Kong, tenia el cabello color castaño, ojos verdes que transmitían tristeza y confusión, vestía con ropa negra, se abrazaba así misma tratando de no tener frió, estaba sucia y parecía que no había comido nada… Llego a una mansión muy lujosa con muchos jardines de la cual iba saliendo un señor y que al verla así la llevo adentro y le preparo un poco de comer…

-¿Como te llamas niña? -ella no contesta- te me haces conocida, pero no me acuerdo de donde¿por que estas así? -no contesta, en eso entra una señora muy hermosa-

-¿Que pasa aquí? -el señor se levanta de la silla-

-Señora… encontré a esta niña afuera de la mansión –la señora se acerca a ella-

-¿Como te llamas niña?

-No contesta, ya le pregunte y no quiere hablar –responde el señor, la señora le hace aun lado el cabello para ver la cara de la niña-

-Siento que te conozco pero no me acuerdo

-A mi también se me hace conocida

-Y ¿no sabes de donde Wey?

-No señora Lee… ¿que hago con ella?, parece que no tiene a nadie

-No lo se… -la chica abraza a la señora Lee-

-No lo se, no se como me llamo, no me acuerdo de nada… -llorando-

-… -la abraza- No te preocupes yo te protegeré…

-Señora… -sorprendido-

**CONTINUARA… **

**

* * *

**

**EN ESTE FIC LA ACTITUD DE TODOS PUEDE CAMBIAR ASI KE NO SE SORPRENDAN…**

* * *

**Nombre: Yuri Oka **

**Cumpleaños: 1ero de febrero**

**Tipo de sangre+O**

**Materias favoritas: matemáticas**

**Materia no favorita: español**

**Club: computación**

**Color favorito: azul fuerte**

**Comida favorita: gelatina**

**Comida no favorita: pasta de papa**

**Yuri Oka es también un mago muy fuerte que usa el poder del sol, aparece cuando Sakura tenia 13 años y se hicieron muy buenos amigos cosa que no le gusto para nada a Shaoran, parecían que eran como hermanos por que el le decía "niña miedosa", el después se hace novio de Mei-ling y se quieren mucho… tiene el cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca, es atlético y muy guapo…

* * *

**


	2. 2do capitulo

"**_La Ultima Esperanza" (2do capitulo)_**

Después de todo lo sucedido paso un mes en el cual todos en Japón habían vuelto a su vida rutinaria solo que algo nostálgicos por todo lo acontecido, pero ya no podían hacer nada más que seguir con sus vidas, en Hong Kong…

Ring-ring (el teléfono)

-¿Bueno?, habla a la familia lee…

_-Hola Wey, habla Mei-ling_

-Hola señorita Mei-ling

_-¿Se encuentra mi tía?_

-Claro enseguida le aviso… -va con el teléfono en donde esta Ieran-

**Con Ieran**

-No encuentro ninguna información de ti

-Entonces ¿que hará conmigo? -poniéndose triste-

-Me eh encariñado mucho contigo y pienso… adoptarte -con una sonrisa-

-¿En serio? –ilusionada-

-¡Claro! -entra Wey-

-Señora, le habla la señorita Mei-ling -toma el teléfono-

-¿Mei-ling?

_-Hola tía_

-… -cubre el teléfono con su mano- Enseguida regreso Itzigueri (N/A: así la llamo)

-Claro -se va Ieran-

-… -en su despacho- ¿Que sucede Mei-ling?

_-Tía… Sakura ha muerto_

-¿¡Que¿¡Como que, por que murió!?

_-Fue por una pelea contra una hechicera ase un mes_

-¿Y que paso¿No la ayudaron?

_-No… no quisimos ayudarla -con la vos entre cortada-_

-¿Como que no… quisieron? –preocupándose-

_-Bueno pues… vera_

**Flash back**

Todos estaban en el departamento de Shaoran y Mei-ling, viendo una película de terror, cuando hace una burla Eriol.

-Si estuviera aquí Kinomoto se estaría muriendo de miedo -con voz burlona-

-Es verdad –dijo Mei-ling con vos burlona-

-No se burlen de ella y mejor vean la película –dice Tomoyo, en eso sienten dos poderosas energías mágicas-

-Sintieron eso -levantándose de su lugar dijo Yuri-, es en el templo Tsukimine

-Es de Kinomoto y otra persona –dice Eriol-

-Vayamos –dice Tomoyo levantándose de su lugar-

-… Es asunto de ella -sin dejar de ver la película-

-Pero Shaoran… -empieza Tomoyo pero la interrumpe Mei-ling-

-Nada de peros, así lo quiso ella -Yuri se sienta-

-Esta bien…

-"Sakura…" -Yuri y Tomoyo fue lo que pensando; 20 minutos después llega Kero en su apariencia falsa rompiendo una ventana y luego transformándose-

-¡Que haces aquí peluche, que no te enseñaron a usar la puerta! -levantándose de su lugar Mei-ling-

-¡Cállate chiquilla! Si vine aquí es para que vengan a ayudar a Sakura…

-¡Ella nos dijo que no nos volviéramos a meter en sus asuntos!... –le grita Eriol-

-¡Ella no!... -reflexionando sus palabras- Yue y yo se los pedimos -con preocupación-

-¿Que pasa Kerberos? -pregunta Yuri-

-… -Shaoran sin dejar de ver la película e interrumpiendo a Kerberos-

-Que importa lo que le pase

-¡Mocoso¡Lastima que Touya ya no esta para matarte! –Tomoyo se dio cuenta-

-¿Que quisiste con que ya no esta?

-Vaya eras su amiga y no lo sabes… -con algo de sarcasmo; casi todos se sentaron para seguir viendo la película excepto Yuri y Tomoyo-

-¿Saber que? -pregunta Yuri preocupándose de la respuesta-

-El y su padre… murieron hace 3 meses… -con tristeza-

-¿¡¡Que!!? –gritan los dos por eso y los demás también se sorprendieron pero no lo demostraron-

-Y lo mismo pasara con Sakura si no la ayudan… ella se esta muriendo -con lagrimas y la voz entre cortada- por favor ayúdenla… -Yuri no lo pensó dos veces-

-¡Vamos Kero!

-¡Yuri y si es una mentira!

-¡No me importa Mei!, ahorita Sakura me necesita, vienes Tomoyo –viéndola-

-… -Eriol no la dejo hablar-

-Ella no quiere ir

-¡Vamonos Kero! -se monta en el y se va-

-… -reflexionando- ¿¡¡No les importa Sakura!!?

-Es una mentira de seguro se arrepintió de lo que nos dijo aquella vez –le dijo Mei-ling-

-¡No tienen corazón! -y se va directo al templo Tsukimine-

-Chicos… -Shaoran sin dejar de ver la película-

-Tú lo dijiste, es mentira…

**Fin flash back**

_-Y como dijo tomoyo, no tuvimos corazón -al borde del llanto-_

-… -súper sorprendida- Y ¿que paso con Shaoran, por que se comporto así?

_-Eso no lo puedo decir, nos lo prohibió a todos –controlándose-_

-Y ¿como esta el ahora?

_-Al principio demasiado deprimido pero ahora… es demasiado duro y frió ya no muestra ninguna clase de sentimiento, me preocupa…_

-Y ¿que piensa hacer ahora? -muy preocupada-

_-No lo se, casi no habla_

-¿Por que no me llamaron antes?

_-No tuve cabeza para nada mas, ahorita solo le hable para informarle esto y que en las vacaciones de verano iremos a Hong Kong con Eriol, Tomoyo y Yuri_

-Esta bien¿faltarían 5 meses no?

-_Haya si, aquí 4 meses_

-De acuerdo

_-Y a lo mejor no quedamos a vivir un tiempo, para tratar de olvidar_

-De acuerdo, aquí los esperaremos

_-Hasta luego tía-(cuelgan las dos_, Ieran va donde esta Itzigueri que se encuentra en unos de lo jardines-

-… -esta sentada- Y ¿que paso señora?

-De ahora en adelante puedes decirme madre -con una sonrisa medio fingida ya que estaba triste por su único hijo varón-

-Gracias… madre -la abraza-

-Mañana mismo empezare los papeles de adopción

-Gracias -muy feliz-

Y en menos de una semana Itzigueri ya era legalmente su hija, también empezaba a estudiar y por alguna razón ella se era la primera en su clase aunque no recordara nada, estaba en 2do grado de preparatoria (N/A: igual que los demás) paso otro mes y…

**En Tomoeda**

Era de noche y toda Tomoeda dormía pero al parecer Shaoran soñaba con…

_-Oye ¿quien eres? –frió, la chica vestía con ropas chinas y se detiene-_

_-¿Por que?_

_-Voltea –frió-_

_-¿Por que? -sin voltear-_

_-¡Voltea! -frió y duro, ella voltea a verlo-_

_-¡Te odio!_

_-¡Sa-sa-sakura! -empieza a correr hacia ella, pero por mas que lo hacia, no la alcanzaba-_

_-¡Te odio! -con la mirada llena de rencor y odio-_

_-¡Sakura perdóname, por favor Sakura!_ -se despierta sobresaltado y sudando- Sakura… perdóname -caen lágrimas-

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

POBRE DE SHAORAN-KUN! TIENE REMORDIMIENTOS BUAAA… EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ITZIGUERI SALDRA CON SUS AMIGOS DE HONG KONG Y… HASTA LUEGO!


	3. 3er capitulo

**_Kilómetros _**

A varios cientos de kilómetros puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol y siento como un cambio armónico va componiendo una canción en mi interior.  
Sé que seguir no suena lógico pero no olvido tu perfume mágico y este encuentro telefónico me ha recordado que estoy loco por ti.

* * *

"**_La Ultima Esperanza" (3er Capitulo)_**

**Tomoeda 7:00 p.m.**

-Enserio¿no quieres ir? -pregunta Yuri-

-No quiero –frió-

-¿Entonces te traemos algo del festival? -pregunta Tomoyo-

-Como quieran –frió-

-Hasta luego –dice Mei-ling y se van los 4 (N/A: eriol estaba con ellos)-

-Como pueden divertirse -con su puño golpea un mueble- ¡después de todo ella siempre nos invitaba!

**Flash back**

-¿¡Entonces si vamos!? –Sakura muy alegre-

-¡Claro¡Además así podrás usar un yukata que te eh confeccionado y podré grabarte! -con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡hay¡Lucirás fantástica! -todos los demás con un gotita tipo anime; Shaoran sujeta a Sakura por la cintura-

-Claro pequeña -muy tierno le da un beso y esta se sonroja pero le corresponde-

**Fin flash back**

-Espero que pronto volvamos a estar juntos mi niña… no sabes cuanto te extraño ya no se que hacer sin ti…

**En Hong Kong**

-¡Me encanta este festival! -muy feliz dijo Ying-fa, mientras da saltos de alegría-

-¿Nunca habías venido a uno? -pregunta Megumi-

-Eh! claro que si pero este en especial me gusta "y tal ves este es el primero al que vengo"

-Este festival tiene muchas cosas, ven vamos Ying-fa –Sun-mi la toma de la mano y van a un puesto de peluches-

Nota de la autora: Itzigueri o Ying-fa, como quieran llamarla tiene dos nombres ok, así que no se preocupen tiene dos nombres y con cualquiera la llaman sus amigos o su familia .

-¿Le piensas decir hoy a Ying-fa que te gusta Xiao-lang? -pregunta Megumi-

-No lo se, creo que si

-No creo que a ella no le seas indiferente

-Tal ves, ella no demuestra mucho sus sentimientos y por lo mismo no sabia decirte

-¿¡De que hablan!? n.n

-Ah! -se asusto- ¡me espantaste niña!

-Ups lo siento; bueno ¿de que hablan?

-Xiao-lang me daba consejos para decirle lo que siento a Ryu –Megumi lo saco del apuro-

-No sabía que dabas consejos Xiao-lang –extrañada-

-Aunque no lo creas –cruzado de brazos y haciéndose el enojado-

-Pues no, no lo creo -con ojos y voz juguetones-

-Niña ¬¬… eh? -mira los osos- ¿quieres un oso? -algo sonrojado-

-Si pero… -Sun-mi la interrumpe-

-Pero no pudimos ganarlos –con ojos llorosos-

-Enseguida se los traigo -va al puesto de osos-

-¡Que bien¡Xiao-lang es muy bueno! –dice feliz de la vida Sun-mi-

-Es que es buen amigo –la apoya Megumi-

-Pero en especial con Ying-fa¿verdad? -algo picara-

-Somos muy buenos amigos –sonriendo y sin entender el mensaje-

-A eso yo no me ¡referiaaaaaaaaahhhhh! -Megumi la da un pellizcó en el brazo- ¡me dolió! -agarrándose el brazo-

-¿A que te referías Sun-mi? -sin entender nada-

-A nada se refería¿verdad Sun-mi? -con ojos de "te voy a matar si no te callas"-

-Lo que dijo ella -temiendo por su vida y Xiao-lang regresa con 3 osos-

-Aquí esta Itzigueri -le da el oso-

-¡Muchas gracias Xiao-lang! "un oso… como… como… ¡aaahhhhh ya no me acuerdo!"

El oso que le dio Xiao-lang era muy parecido al que le dio una persona y por un momento casi lo recuerda, la persona que le dio el oso pero de inmediato se le fueron los mínimos recuerdos que venían a su mente…

-… -se sonrojo- De nada, ten Sun-mi, eh¿Que te paso?

-Nada¡mi osito! -toma su oso- ¡muchas gracias Xiao! -feliz de la vida-

-De nada, y mira Megumi te traje uno

-Muchas gracias -tomando su oso-

-Saben… -todos voltean a mirar a Ying-fa- en el extranjero dicen que cuando regalas un osos de felpa hecho a mano con tu mismo nombre esa persona y tú estarán siempre enamorados el uno del otro…

-¿Enserio¿de donde lo escuchaste? -pregunta Megumi-

-Eh! pues… ya no me acuerdo n.n¡ -todos se caen-

-De seguro alguien te dio uno y no nos quieres contar -como regañándola Sun-mi-

-"¿Si me dieron uno?... tal ves" bueno sigamos ¿si?

-¡Si! –todos emocionados; después de estar un rato de estar disfrutando el festival Xiao-lang llevo a Itzigueri cerca de un lago para decirle lo que siente por ella-

-Y ¿que es eso tan impórtate que quieres decirme? –sonriéndole-

-Bueno es que yo-yo… -súper sonrojado-

-¿Tu que?

-…………… -se le baja un poco su sonrojo- ¡Es que me gustas mucho! –ella se sorprende- después de que nos conocimos te lo quería decir; fue amor a primera vista… y no se si tu sientas lo mismo que yo… -sin mirarla a los ojos-

-Xiao-lang… bueno yo… yo solo te quiero como mi mejor amigo, no te puedo querer de otra forma…

-Pero… y ¿si lo intentamos? -poniéndose triste-

-Es que… no Xiao entiéndeme por el momento no puedo ni quiero tener novio y tu sabes por que… tu eres el único que sabe que soy adoptada y que aparte no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, ni siquiera se si tengo o tuve familia…

-Eso no me importa -la toma de las dos manos- no me importa lo que haya en tu pasado o no, solo quiero que seas mi novia Itzigueri… -como rogándole y ella se separa de el-

-Eso lo se pero… aunque no recuerde nada… siento que mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien mas, tal vez de un desconocido, pero es lo mismo, esa es otra razón por la cual no te puedo corresponder en tus sentimientos, lo siento… -se quedan por varios minutos en un silencio muy incomodo esperando a que uno de los dos lo rompa hasta que- espero que esto no rompa nuestra amistad… -algo triste-

-… No te preocupes, aunque no seas mi novia quiero que por lo menos seamos amigos ¿si? -algo triste en su mirada pero con una esperaza de que sigan siendo los mejores amigos-

-¡Claro! -algo feliz-

-Espero que pronto puedas recordar a esa persona que se gano tu corazón por que si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré -ya algo feliz-

-Y que tú encuentres a alguien especial para ti

-Vamos con las chicas ¿si?

-¡Sip! -regresan con Sun-mi y Megumi y como a los 20 minutos unos guardaespaldas llegan por Itzigueri y esta se despide de todos sus amigos…

**Con Xiao-lang y las demás**

-¿Y que te respondió? -pregunta Megumi-

-¿Qué paso? -pregunta Sun-mi-

-Nada, solo quedamos como amigos… -triste-

-¿¿¡¡Por que!!?? -preguntan las dos-

-Por que no me quiere como pareja -le empiezan a caer unas cuantas lágrimas-

-No llores, puedes conquistarla o ser su amigo como hasta ahorita –le dice Sun-mi-

-¿Pero por que?, yo pensé que si le gustabas…

-Pero no es así, solo quiere que sigamos siendo amigos -empieza a llorar y ellas no saben que hacer para que deje de llorar y lo único que hacen es abrazarlo demostrándole que siempre estarán con el en todo momento por que son sus amigas sus mejores amigas- gracias muchas gracias… por favor no le digan que llore por ella –llorando-

-Claro que no, no te preocupes por eso ahora –le dice Sun-mi tiernamente-

-No lo sabrá si tú no quieres…

**Con Itzigueri**

Ella ya le había contado todo a su madre de lo bien que se la había pasado en el festival chino y también lo sucedido con Xiao-lang…

-Y tengo miedo, que por eso nuestra amistad termine -algo triste-

-Si el te dijo que no seria si, no te debes preocupar… y ¿como es eso de que estas enamorada de un desconocido?

-Es lo que siento, si pudiera acordarme le diría como es y como se llama madre pero simplemente no me acuerdo…

-No te preocupes ten por seguro que en el momento mas inesperado te acordaras de todo, pero también espero que no te ilusiones de ese amor que dices tener

-No se preocupe madre -cuando llegan a la mansión, Itzigueri sube a su habitación y se duerme enseguida, en cuanto esta profundamente dormida empieza a soñar con…-

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos  
A varios cientos de kilómetros tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor en cuanto cuelgues el teléfono se quedará pensando mi corazón  
Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos

* * *

_**

**WUAU! YO KERIA KE YING-FA SI SE HISIERA NOVIA DE XIAO-LANG!... LUEGO LES DEJO POR HAY SUS DESCRIPCIONES DE CADA PERSONAJE DE MI FIC CON EL MESAJE "DESCRIPCIONES DE SCC" OK ESPERENLO… TAMBIEN AL PRINCIPIO DE CADA CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC VOY A PONER UNA CANCION DIFERENTESI KIEREN KE PUBLIKE UNA CANCION KE USTEDES KIERAN MANDENMELA A MI CORREO O CONTACTENME... **


	4. Descripciones de los personajes

_**Descripciones De Los Personajes

* * *

**_

**XIAO-LANG SUNG**

Cumpleaños: 13 de julio

Materias favoritas: matemáticas

Materias no favoritas: música

Club: fútbol soccer

Colores favoritos: rojo y verde

Flor favorita: flor de Kikyou

Comida favorita: pasta

Comida no favorita: ninguna

Especialidad en cocina: no sabe cocinar

Lo que más desea: un beso de Ying-fa

Este chico es alegre, muy buen amigo, le gusta ayudar a los demás y es inteligente, la mayoría parte del tiempo esta con Sun-mi, Megumi e Itzigueri, aunque tiene otro amigo que se llama Ryu pero a el solo lo ve en la escuela y en el club… esta profundamente enamorado de Itzigueri desde el primer día que la vio y le encanta estar a su lado aunque no sean mas que amigos… tiene el cabello castaño algo alborotado, es alto, muy atlético, sus ojos son azules y su piel morena.

* * *

**MEGUMI AMUR **

Cumpleaños: 2 de junio

Materias favoritas: chino y música

Materias no favoritas: física

Club: natación

Colores favoritos: naranja y violeta

Flor favorita: orquídea

Comida favorita: pizza

Comida no favorita: camarón frito

Especialidad en cocina: todo tipo de te

Lo que más desea: ir a recorrer el mundo

Es una chica alegre, algo seria, puede llegar a tener un carácter muy difícil pero aun así es muy linda, la mayor parte del tiempo esta con Ying-fa, Sun-mi y Xiao-lang, esta enamorada en secreto de Ryu, le gusta mucho nadar y es excelente en ello, a ella le encantaría algún día recorrer el mundo con sus amigos… tiene el cabello un poco debajo de los hombros, color rojizo, sus ojos son color violeta y tiene un maravilloso cuerpo…

* * *

**MEGUMI **

Cumpleaños: no se sabe

Colores favoritos: por lo que se nota, negro

Comida favorita: no se sabe

Comida no favorita: no se sabe

Lo que más desea: destruir para siempre a Sakura y tener a como de lugar la magia de ella (aclaro no las cartas solo la magia de Sakura)

Esta persona es muy malvada, poco se sabe de ella, usa la magia negra, no se sabe como fue que supo que Sakura tenia magia pero ni siquiera dudo en ir a buscarla, hizo hasta lo imposible por obtener su magia y le hizo las peores cosas, al parecer ella murió pero, ella no se rinde tan fácilmente… tiene el cabello color negro, le llega hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, sus ojos son color cafés obscuros, siempre viste con una falda negra y un top negro con mangas largas y botas negras, su piel es pálida, es esbelta y aunque es sumamente malvada es hermosa…

* * *

**SUN-MI ZEDANG **

Cumpleaños: 1 de mayo

Materias favoritas: cocina

Materias no favoritas: literatura

Club: cocina

Colores favoritos: azul marino

Flor favorita: margarita

Comida favorita: okonomiyaki

Comida no favorita: ninguna

Especialidad en cocina: repostería

Lo que más desea: por el momento esta bien

Es una chica demasiado alegre, es muy sensible, siempre anda en la luna, no le gusta estudiar pero aun así saca buenas calificaciones, nunca se le ve triste, le encanta cocinar y sabe hacerlo muy bien, se emociona por todo, sus mejores amigos son Itzigueri, Megumi, Xiao-lang, no se lleva muy bien con Ryu… ella tiene un secreto que con el tiempo se revelara… tiene el cabello corto, le llega un poco mas arriba de los hombros, es color negro con mechas azul marino, sus ojos son color rosa fuerte y tiene una hermoso cuerpo…

* * *

**RYU HAYASHIBARA **

Cumpleaños: 14 de febrero

Materias favoritas: física y literatura

Materias no favoritas: matemáticas

Club: fútbol soccer

Colores favoritos: naranja

Flor favorita: clavel

Comida favorita: fresas con crema

Comida no favorita: sushi

Especialidad en cocina: repostería

Lo que más desea: terminar la preparatoria

Es un chico reservado con respecto a sus cosas pero en lo demás es muy extrovertido, y por tal razón sus papas lo castigan muy seguido, no tiene muy buenas calificaciones y cuando no hace la tarea se la pide a Xiao-lang o Ying-fa, casi es un milagro que lo dejen salir a divertirse con sus amigos, principalmente esta con Xiao-lang cuando sucede eso, no se lleva muy bien con Sun-mi, por ser un poco "mano larga" con ella al principio (si saben que es eso verdad?)… tiene el cabello lacio, color negro, es alto, atlético, sus ojos son morado fuerte y su piel morena…

* * *

**YING-FA ITZIGUERI LEE **

Cumpleaños: no sabe pero le pusieron 13 de enero (en esta fecha la encontraron)

Materias favoritas: deportes y cocina

Materias no favoritas: química

Club: arquería

Colores favoritos: azul cielo y rosa

Flor favorita: flores de cerezo

Comida favorita: sushi

Comida no favorita: konñaku (pasta de papa)

Especialidad en cocina: hot cakes

Lo que más desea: recordar su pasado aunque sea malo

Ying-fa es una chica muy alegre y cariñosa, no muestra mucho lo que siente por temor a salir lastimada, le gusta mucho estudiar, estar con sus amigos y divertirse… ella es adoptada y no recuerda nada de su pasado, desde que conoció a Ieran y de hay en adelante es lo que recuerda, desde ese día busca saber quien fue en su pasado… quiere mucho a Ieran y a sus hermanas, se esfuerza mucho en hacer las cosas por que de alguna manera le quiere agradecer todo lo que a hecho su mama adoptiva por ella, quiere conocer a su "hermano" Shaoran ya que lo único que sabe de el es por lo que le a contado su mama Ieran y por una foto de cuando el era muy pequeño… tiene el cabello castaño le llega 5 dedos para abajo de los hombros, ojos verdes y una hermosa figura… Itzigueri significa "gota de roció" y es nombre náhuatl de aquí de mi país México...

* * *

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI.! n.n...**


	5. 4to capitulo

**_Y no se que paso_**

_**En las noches, tengo mucho miedo, al soñar contigo, y esto no es solo un castigo, es algo que siento por ti. Inútil es pensar que un día volverás pues la soledad, me mata cada día más. Y no se que paso, y no se en que falle, si mi amor te lo entregue a ti, Y no se que paso, y no se en que falle, si muchas veces me arriesgue por ti, y no se que paso (no se lo que paso no se). Que difícil enfrentar, esta cruda realidad, porque ya no estas (porque ya no estas) aquí, pero tengo que seguir (aquí) a pesar de este dolor que me mata así (que me mata así), sin tu amor.

* * *

**_

"**_La Ultima Esperanza" (4to Capitulo)_**

Cuando llegan a la mansión, Itzigueri sube a su habitación y se duerme enseguida, en cuanto esta profundamente dormida empieza a soñar con…

_Ying-fa esta en un templo, parada de espaldas a un árbol lleno de flores de cerezo, en frente de ella hay una luna muy grande y hermosa, 5 personas le dan la espalda a esa luna, no se les podía reconocer el rostro, solo dos de ellas tenían el cabello largo y negro como la noche y las otras 3 no las distinguía…_

_-… -como hipnotizada por la luna- Que… hermosa luna… -hacia las 2 personas- yo las conozco… ¿donde están?... -su mirada se dirige a ver a las otras 3 personas, cuando su mirada se detiene en alguien que- tú eres…tú eres… sh… -no aguanta las presión_ y se despierta-… madre…

-¿Te encuentras bien hija? –preocupada-

-Si madre, pero ¿por que esta aquí?

-Sentí que algo te pasaba y decidí venir a verte¿que soñaste hija?

-No se que lugar era pero… había una luna muy grande y hermosa frente a mi, también habían 5 personas creo que… dos de ellas eran mujeres y las otras no, no supe…

-Bien, no te preocupes, será mejor que descanses ahora ya que mañana será un día muy agitado –sonriendo-

-¿Por que? -va cerrando los ojos-

-Van a venir tus hermanas a conocerte

-Que bien… -se duerme nuevamente-

-Tal ves... pronto sepamos quien eres en realidad... hija -le da un beso en la frente- te quiero -se va de la habitación-

**A la mañana siguiente**

-¡Buenos días! -entrando al comedor-

-Buenos días¿como amaneciste?

-Muy bien madre y ¿usted?

-Igual, gracias por preguntar, al medio día llegaran tus hermanas -tomando un poco de café, Ying-fa se sienta-

-¿Cree que les agrade?

-Claro –sonriéndole-, te aseguro que si

-Aquí esta su desayuno señorita -le sirve unos hot cakes, jugo de naranja y leche, otra sirvienta también le sirve lo mismo a la sra. Ieran (N/A: no se que desayunen los ricos y mucho menos en china, ya me dio hambre XD)

-Gracias –dicen las dos al mismo tiempo-

-Lo bueno es que tengo una semana de vacaciones n.n y podré estar con ellas

-No solo eso Itzigueri, mañana mismo empezaras tu entrenamiento en las artes marciales, ya as descansado mucho y ya es necesario que te entrenes, Wey será tu maestro

-Entonces ¿tú serás mi maestro? -hacia el sr. Wey-

-Si señorita, -sonriéndole- yo entrene a su prima la srta. Mei-ling y a su hermano, el joven Shaoran

-Y son los mejores, así que espero que también tu seas la mejor, ah pero no solo eso también empezaras a entrenarte con la espada, como lo llego a hacer Shaoran ase tiempo, así serás muy fuerte

-n.n¡ Ya es tarde para eso¿no lo cree madre?

-Si lo dices por tu edad, no lo es, nunca es tarde para este tipo de cosas, además tienes que aprender a defenderte por los enemigos que tengo, sabes que soy la jefa del clan Lee y por lo tanto te querrán a atacar, y como tú no posees magia no quiero que te llegue a pasar algo malo

-Esta bien madre, pero después de lo entrenamientos ¿puedo salir con mis amigos?

-De acuerdo

-Gracias madre n.n -al medio día la sra. Ieran e Itzigueri están en la sala esperando a que llegaran, y en ese momento llegan Futie, Siefa, Faren y Feimei, Ieran se levanta al igual que Ying-fa-

-Bienvenidas –hace reverencia, como muestra de bienvenida-

-Buenos días madre –dicen las 4 y hacen reverencia-

-Les presento a su nueva hermana Lee Ying-fa Itzigueri -las 4 la voltean a ver- Itzigueri ellas son tus hermanas Futie, Siefa, Faren y Feimei

-Mucho gusto –hace reverencia y por un momento se le quedan viendo las 4 hermanas y, se le abalanzan-

-¡¡Pero que linda!! –dice Faren muy mocionada-

-¡¡Es encantadora!! -dice Futie-

-¡¡Entran ganas de comérsela!! -dice Feimei-

-¡¡Que envidia!! -dice Siefa-

-¡¡Eres realmente hermosa!! -dice muy emocionada Futie-

-E-este, gracias n.n¡ -dice casi apachurrada con tantos abrazos y mimos-

-Veo que se llevaran muy bien

-¡¡Claro!! n.n –dicen las 5 muy felices y una casi apachurrada-

**Al día siguiente en la tarde**

Itzigueri y Xiao-lang salieron a dar una vuelta por una plaza para pasar el día, Megumi y Sun-mi no pudieron ir.

-Que bueno que te lleves bien con tus hermanas n.n

-Y todo el día nos la pasamos juntas y platicamos mucho, ah! Ellas también me llaman por mi segundo nombre, igual que mi mama –sonriendo-

-Que bien, oye me habías platicado que también tienes otro hermano de tu edad¿cierto?

-Si, así es, el esta en Japón, junto con mi prima Mei-ling

-¿Como se llama?

-Mmm –pensando-… ah! Ya me acorde, su nombre es Shaoran -le da una ligera punzada en la cabeza- ¡hay!

-¿Estas bien? –preocupado-

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes, me pasa muy seguido… mi mama me dijo que lo conoceré en 3 meses por que tiene que terminar la preparatoria haya

-Pues espero que te lleves muy bien con el

-Eso espero, por que lo que me han dicho de el, es que es muy serio y algo frió con las personas

-Pues… te vendría cayendo muy bien ya que necesitas ser un poco más seria –riéndose-

-Tú eres serio y eso no funciona, tonto

-Eso es verdad… -se dio cuenta- ¡oye¿¡A quien le dices tonto!? –haciéndose el enojado-

-Al único que veo aquí, tonto –riéndose-

-¬¬, Si quieres que te disculpe me tienes que comprar un helado -en tono ofendido-

-Ok esta bien… ¡si primero me alcanzas! -y se va corriendo-

-Oye espera –sale corriendo tras de ella-

**En Japón, Tomoeda**

Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong (la campana de salida de la escuela)

-Por fin, terminamos el día de hoy –se estira Mei-ling-

-¡Ahora si exageraron con la tarea! -algo enojada Tomoyo-

-No te preocupes por eso, la haremos juntos¿si? -sonriéndole a su novia-

-Esta bien amor -le da un beso corto-

-Oigan, que tal si antes de hacer la tarea vamos a tomar un helado al parque pingüino,  
¿Sip? n.n

-Yo me apunto, esta haciendo mucho calor y no me vendría mal un helado –dice Yuri muy emocionado-

-De acuerdo –dicen Tomoyo y Eriol-

-Vayamos¿Shaoran no vienes? -le pregunta el ingles-

-No

-Hay, ándale Shaoran, vamos -casi rogándole su prima-

-Ya dije que no -muy, muy duro-

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes

-… -y sale del salón para dirigirse a su departamento-

-Pobre Shaoran… -dice Yuri-

**En casa de Yukito (su casa, no la de Sakura)**

-¿Ya no quieres Kero? -pregunta Nakuru-

-… -en su apariencia falsa- No, gracias –triste- me voy a mi cuarto a dormir -se va volando-

-Casi no comió –dice Yukito-

-No, ya casi no lo hace… bueno lavare los platos

-Yo te ayudo -en la mente de Yue- "Kerberos… Sakura…"

**En Hong Kong**

-¡Que rico helado! -feliz y saboreándolo- ¡y mas si es gracias a que te gane! -con tono triunfador-

-Que graciosa ¬¬ bueno ya vamonos

-Pero no se enoje sr. Sung -en tono de niña chiquita-

-No estoy enojado niña… ¿ya nos podemos ir srta. Lee?

-¬¬, Ok -medio enojada-

-¡Oh no! se enojo la srta. Ying-fa¡que desgracia! -jugando, alzando los brazos-

-Xiao-lang –sorprendida-, esta es la primera vez que me llamas por mi primer nombre…

-Entonces vete acostumbrando por que no será la ultima ves¿ok? –sonriéndole-

-De acuerdo n.n –sonriéndole-

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**Inútil es pensar que un día volverás pues la soledad, me mata cada día más. Y no se que paso, y no se en que falle, si mi amor te lo entregue a ti, Y no se que paso, y no se en que falle, si muchas veces me arriesgue por ti. Porque es cierto que la vida no es igual sin ti, y aunque pase lo que pase seguirás dentro de mí. Y no se que paso y no se en que falle, si mi amor te lo entregue a ti, (solo a ti uo uo, te quiero para mi, mas nunca sabré, mas nunca podré). Y no se que paso, y no se en que falle, si mi amor te lo entregue a ti, Y no se que paso, y no se en que falle, pues si tu no estas, mi vida sin ti yo moriree…**


	6. 5to capitulo

_**Morí**_

**_Y preguntas por mi, q como me va, Haber como tome, tantas cosas que hable de la soledad, Q si estoy bien o mal, Q si puedo reír, o si puedo llorar.  
Y preguntas por mí, por curiosidad, Y quisiera decir que te extraño a rabiar,  
Q ya no puedo más, o se me pasará, Pero ya no lo sé, yo ya no siento más.  
Porque ya no estoy aquí, Morí, morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí, no estoy,  
Camino por las calles sin pensar, Oigo sin escuchar, abrazo sin sentir,  
Soy el único muerto que puede caminar.

* * *

_**

"**_La Ultima Esperanza" (5to Capitulo)_**

Es de noche y toda la ciudad de Tomoeda dormía pero al parecer Shaoran tenía, como otras veces esa terrible pesadilla...

_-¿Oye quien eres? –frió, la chica viste con ropas chinas y se detiene-_

_-¿Por que?_

_-¡E-eres tu Sa-sakura! –ella voltea a verlo-_

_-¡Te odio! -con la mirada llena de odio y rencor-_

_-¡Sakura…! -empieza a correr hacia ella, pero por mas que lo hacia no la alcanzaba- ¡perdóname Sakura¡Te lo suplico! -se detiene y baja la mirada- perdóname…_

_-¡Eres la persona que mas odio en este mundo!_

Se despierta… ya no quería seguir soñando todas la noches con lo mismo le dolía mucho aunque sabia bien que se lo merecía por haber sido tan estupidamente ciego por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que en verdad le pasaba a Sakura… pero el sentía que era mejor soñar con ella que con el, ya que no podía ni siquiera verlo a la cara después de haberle hecho una promesa y haberla roto sin importarle nada mas…

**Flash back**

Después de que le llamo fue de inmediato al lugar donde lo había citado…

-¿Para que me citaste, pasa algo con Sakura?

-¿Que tiene, por que a cambiado tanto? -algo triste y preocupado-

-No lo se…

-¡¡Eres su novio y ¿no lo sabes!!? -se exalta por escuchar una respuesta así-

-"Acaso todavía no sabes que ya no somos novios… no se lo diré, no me daré por vencido con Sakura…" eh intentado que me diga lo que tiene pero ella no quiere, se aleja de mi cuando le pregunto que tiene, y ya casi ni me habla… -poniéndose triste-

-Por favor Lee tienes que hacer hasta lo imposible para averiguar que tiene, no soporto verla así, yo se que te quiere mucho y por eso te estoy pidiendo este favor…

-No te preocupes te prometo que voy a averiguar que tiene o que le hicieron para qu0e sea tan… a la defensiva y tan callada… ya ni siquiera sonríe…

-Eso lo se, ya no veo que este feliz todo el tiempo… ahora esta muy callada, pensativa y si le decimos algo se enoja bastante…

-No te preocupes haré hasta lo imposible por averiguar que tiene

-Gracias Lee…

**Fin flash back**

Al día siguiente era domingo y hubiera sido un domingo muy especial si alguien estuviera con el… Shaoran estaba parado de frente a la tumba de alguien muy especial para el…

-Hoy es 1ero de abril, hubieras cumplido 17 años… Sakura… -triste y así esta mirando fijamente, donde se puede leer claramente-

**En memoria de la mejor amiga la mejor persona del mundo**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**(1990-2007)**

-Sakura… -Empiezan a caer lagrimas- ¿por que te fuiste, por que te tenia que pasar algo tan cruel?... ¿por que no te protegí cuando tuve la oportunidad…? si tan solo no nos hubiéramos peleado por eso yo… jamás me habría separado de ti y así no te hubieras encontrado a Megumi… quiero estar a tu lado… quiero estarlo pero se que si me voy a tu lado te vas a enojar pero sobre todo… no quiero que lo que hiciste fuera en vano… tu querías que estuviera bien, que viviera… pero cuando vas a comprender que si tu no estas a mi lado yo… yo estoy muerto en vida… no me queda mas remedio que esperar ¿verdad?, esperar a que la muerte venga por mi… -durante varios minutos se queda callado, pero vuelve a hablar- ¿sabes?... estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hiciste, te sacrificaste por todos, y eso hace que este muy orgulloso de ti, aunque yo siempre lo eh estado… -se vuelve a quedar callado varios minutos- ¿dime cuando volverás?, y no me refiero a cuando yo me muera, si no aquí, en la tierra… tengo una pequeña esperanza de que volverás aquí a mi lado y me dirás "vamos Shaoran, vamos a ver las flores de cerezo" se que me dirás eso, eh iremos juntos tomados de las manos… ese es mi sueño… un sueño que quiero cumplir y que se… que se que se va a cumplir tarde o temprano pero estando vivos… yo se que volverás… yo lo se… no voy a perder esa pequeña esperanza… **la ultima esperanza que me queda…** -empieza a llorar-

Un largo rato llora… hasta que se recupera vuelve a hablar a seguirle hablando a la tumba que, sabia perfectamente no tenia nada, estaba vacía, pero era el único lugar en donde le podía llorar…

-Y sabes… regresare un tiempo a Hong Kong necesito un poco de paz, pero no te preocupes por que regresare solo estaré unos meses y me regresare para estar aquí en tomoeda y seguir… seguir buscando información para revivirte… y podamos estar juntos de nuevo… mi querida Sakura… bueno… es hora de irme pero no te preocupes regresare… para volver a estar juntos… Sakura -sonríe muy ligero y en su tumba le pone un ramo de flores de cerezo- **te amo… mi pequeña flor de cerezo…**

Y se va alejando de ese lugar que le trae mucha nostalgia, pero aun así con una pequeña esperanza de que Sakura regresaría a el y volverían a estar juntos y el por fin cumpliría su promesa de hacerla feliz…

**En Hong Kong (10:00 a.m.)**

-Y ¿ahora a donde vamos? -muy feliz-

-¿¡Que les parece si vamos por un helado!?

-¡Si vamos! -le toma de la mano a Megumi y se la lleva para ir a comprar un helado-

-¿Pasa algo Ying-fa? -se da cuenta que no le hizo caso- ¿¡Ying-fa estas bien!?

-Eh? Ah¿Que me decías?

-¿Que tienes? Estas muy distraída y tú no eres así –algo preocupado-

-Ah! Es que… no se que me pasa, es como si hoy, no se, fuera un día muy importante para mi pero… -baja la mirada y se detiene-

-No te acuerdes ¿verdad?

-Si, no logro acordarme por más que trato de recordar todo, simplemente no me acuerdo -empieza a llorar-

-No, Ying-fa no llores, no tienes por que acordarte ahorita, luego lo recordaras, pero no llores, no me gusta verte así -la abraza-

-No puedo evitarlo, me quiero acordar de todo pero no puedo, me es imposible -sigue llorando-

-Por favor ya, no llores, vas a ver que en el momento menos esperado te acordaras de todo, pero no llores, me duele verte así…

-¡Xiao! -llega corriendo junto con Megumi y se sorprende al verlo abrazando a Ying-fa- ¿pasa algo malo Xiao?

-¿Que le pasa a Ying-fa? –pregunta Megumi muy preocupada-

-Shh... Ahorita no pregunten... -Megumi se acerca rápidamente a ella-

-¿Ying-fa que tienes, por que lloras amiga? -logra separarla de Xiao y ve como se cubre con las manos para que no la vieran llorar- ya tranquila, cuéntame que asa¿que esta pasando amiga?

-Ni yo misma lo se… -sin dejar de llorar-

-… -la abraza- Ya, desahógate, y luego me cuentas que te pasa, pero desahógate amiga…

-"¡E-esas palabras, e-esas palabras!" -empiezan a venirle unas imágenes en donde había una persona de cabello largo y negro diciéndole lo mismo-

_-Ya, desahógate, y luego me cuentas que te pasa, pero desahógate amiga… desahógate Sakura_

-"E-ese nombre…" -y lo ultimo que escucha es a una mujer gritándole que reaccionara-

**En Japón, Tomoeda**

-¿A donde fuiste tan temprano Shaoran? -levantándose del sillón-

-… -se detiene- Eso no te interesa... -muy duro y frió, y se va directo a su cuarto-

-Shaoran… -y como si hubiera sido por intuición, voltea a ver el calendario y se fija en la fecha que era- nunca lo vas a superar¿verdad?...

**En casa de tomoyo**

-… -bebiendo un poco de té- ¿Crees que ya esta en su departamento Eriol? -pregunta Tomoyo-

-Supongo que si

-Yo quería ir, pero debía dejarlo solo –dice Yuri-

-Es lo mejor ahorita, dejarlo solo para que arregle su corazón –le dice Tomoyo-

-… Sigo preguntándome¿por que no la ayude?... –dice Yuri culpándose nuevamente-

-No tienes que echarte la culpa tu solo, todos fuimos por no darnos cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba en ese momento… -le dice Eriol-

-Aun así… era, no, sigue y seguirá siendo mi mejor amiga, mi niña miedosa…

-Nadie lograra superarlo¿cierto? -dice Tomoyo sabiendo a la perfección la respuesta-

-No, fue terrible todo lo que paso… sigo sintiendo que todo ocurrió ayer, que la pelea fue ayer –dice Eriol-

-Y pensar que creímos que Sakura había cambiado pero nunca fue así, siguió pensando en el bienestar de los demás… -dijo Yuri-

-Si, es verdad… -le responde Eriol-

-Todos nos seguiremos sintiendo muy culpables por lo que paso… -dice Tomoyo muy triste-

-¿Y como no?, ese día no pudimos hacer nada… -dice Eriol-

**Flash back**

-¡Eriol trata de entrar! -muy alterada y llorando la amatista-

-¡Lo estoy intentando! -mientras lanza unos rayos a la carta escudo-

-¡No se puede, Sakura es mas poderosa, nunca lograremos traspasar a escudo! -dice Yuri mientras lanza bolas de fuego-

Todos están afuera del templo Tsukimine, no podían entrar por que la carta escudo se lo impedía para que no saliera la gran fuerza mágica que lanzaba ella y su oponente…

Mientras que afuera estaban intentando entrar para salvar a Sakura pero por más que lo intentaban no podían, en ese momento Sakura era más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos…

Mientras tanto adentro Sakura luchaba con todo su poder para eliminar a su oponente Megumi pero por lo que se veía ella era o hasta mas fuerte que la card mister…

Sakura sentía que ya no podía, que se estaba cansando muy rápido y era natural, tenia que mantener a la carta escudo fuerte para que nadie pasara y mucho menos salieran los ataques tan terribles de su oponente aparte de que ella no había dormido en toda la noche por… y todo eso era demasiado para ella…

-"Ya no… ya no puedo… no se de donde saco fuerzas para seguir peleando, y ella no se ve ni tantito cansada… que voy a hacer… ¡que voy a hacer si estoy sola!..." -en su momento de distracción megumi la ataco encerrándola en una esfera negra-

-¡Que te parece mi esfera de la muerte! Jajaja –malvada-

-… -con mucho esfuerzo se libera- ¡No esta nada mal!

-Vaya eres sorprendente… ¡pero no mas que yo! -le lanza un rayo negro y Sakura no lo pudo esquivar y la ataca directamente quedando todo a su alrededor negro… pasaron los minutos pero no reaccionaba así que…

-Vaya a si que no quieres despertar ¡Tendré que hacerlo obligándote!…

Voltea a ver a Yue que estaba inconsciente cerca de la entrada del templo y sin pensarlo le manda su esfera de la muerte… pero alguien se interpone, era Sakura quien recibió ese ataque volviéndose a liberarse con mas dificultad… todo eso se da cuenta Yue ya que reacciono en el momento menos indicado para ver a su dueña en las peores condiciones quien caía de rodillas y sosteniéndose con la carta espada….

-¿¿¡¡Por que Sakura!!?? -gritándole pero llorando-

-… -sin voltear a verlo- Por que… te quiero… eres muy importante… para mí… -con la voz casi apagada-

-¡¡Yo debo protegerte a ti!!

-Vete… sal de aquí…

-¡¡Eso nunca!!

-¡¡¡Es una orden!!! -gritándole mas fuerte de lo que el lo hacia y sin voltear a verlo-

-¡¡Que no!!

-Lo siento… Yue… -voltea- conviértete en cadenas de la justicia… llévatelo lo mas lejos que puedas… ¡viento, carrera! -las dos cartas cumplen la orden de Sakura envolviendo a Yue y alejándolo lo mas lejos posible de ahí… mientras que afuera todos vieron eso pero ya no sabían que hacer y menos Kerberos que no sabia si ir por Yue o quedarse a seguir tratando de entrar…-

-¡¡Spinel-sun ve por Yue¡Rápido! -le dice Eriol-

-¡Si! -se va volando lo más rápido posible-

-¿Que haremos shaoran? -pregunta preocupado Yuri-

-Yo… no lo se -varias lagrimas recorren su rostro-

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! -llorando con todo el dolor de su corazón-

-… -Mei-ling la abraza tratando de controlarla- Veras que Sakura estará bien… todo saldrá bien…… -mientras tanto, adentro Megumi no dejaba de atacar a Sakura sin siquiera darle oportunidad a ella para defenderse y parecía que ya había un ganador… si… Megumi… en uno de los ataques Sakura cayo inconsciente y…-

-¡¡¡La card mister ah muerto!!! -riéndose malévolamente y alzando los brazos-

Afuera del campo cuando escucharon "ha muerto" se quedaron en shock, no podían hablar, no podían moverse o tal ves, no querían, no podían aceptar esas palabras…

Adentro del campo Megumi se acercaba poco a poco a sakura para empezar a quitarle la magia, la magia que quería tanto… ya estaba enfrente de ella apunto de tocarla cuando…

-¡Ni te atrevas! -usa a la carta flecha haciendo que la carta no dejara de apuntar a donde estaba Megumi, la cual huía de esa carta hasta que le dio en una pierna- ¡ríndete y no te haré daño!

-¡No lo haré¿¡Acaso no te as dado cuenta¡Soy y seré mucho más fuerte que tu y por eso yo ganare¡Rayo negro! -un rayo totalmente negro se dirige a la carta flecha y la hace volver a hacer una carta- ¡vez¡Soy más fuerte!

-¡Tal vez tu eres mas fuerte, pero no tienes deseos de venganza como yo lo tengo hacia ti! -en voz baja- y solo por esa razón… solo por esa… **¡¡¡NO ME RENDIRÉ!!!** -grita muy fuerte y al terminar de decir estas 3 palabras la envuelve una esfera blanca con un brillante resplandor que deja a todos por un momento sin vista… cuando esta luz desaparece ven como Sakura aparece sin ninguna herida de las que tenia y sosteniendo 2 cartas Sakura…

**Afuera del campo**

-¿¡Que fue eso!? -pregunta Shaoran-

-¡Sakura acaba de crear dos cartas! -responde Eriol-

-¡Pero si se notaba muy cansada, no creo que haya podido con todo eso! -dice Yuri-

-Ella tiene mucho poder… -va explicando Eriol pero Shaoran lo interrumpe-

-Todavía no esta lista para usar todo ese poder…

**Adentro del campo**

Megumi solo observa como Sakura sostenía las dos cartas y se estaba llenando de curiosidad por no saber cuales eran, la veía fijamente sin apartar la mirada de ella y la notaba pensativa hasta que vio como alzaba una de las cartas con varias lagrimas en su rostro y, lo que a su parecer era que trataba de concentrarse para que le saliera bien lo que fuese que estaba pensando…

-Ya me di cuenta de que están ahí… Kerberos quiero que cuides a las cartas muy bien, Yue será el encargado de cuidar de ustedes así que… deben de elegir a cualquiera de esos 3 para que tengan a su nuevo dueño… ¡¡es una orden!! -voltea a verlos a todos y se da cuenta que estaban llorando, y se detiene solo en una persona, en su mirada, y sin hablarlo, con los labios le dice **"Te amo, no lo olvides"**…

-¿¡Pero que!?... –fue interrumpida por su oponente-

-Carta que fuiste creada por la oscuridad, el odio, la venganza, el rencor y todos los sentimientos negativos que se apoderaron de mi corazón en este momento… te ordeno que cumplas mi petición… la persona al frente mió a causado mucho sufrimiento no solo a mi si no también a mis seres queridos… quiero que le quites lo que necesita una persona… ¡quiero que le quites la vida! Hazlo por tu dueña, por este poder que te otorgo y sobre todo… por la vida que te ofrezco a cambio de esto… por mi vida…

**¡¡¡¡MUERTE!!!!**

Al utilizar esta carta se sintió muy culpable por hacerlo, por recurrir a otra solución que no fuera su primera opción… pero ya no tenia alternativa no quería que ella siguiera haciendo mas daño… al ver las dos cartas que creo, supo que solo esa le serviría y la otra no… su carta, su carta "muerte" mostraba a una mujer muy hermosa que con sus dos manos mostraban un esfera negra… ¿y por que se sacrificaba? Por que la carta se lo dijo…

-"Solo podría cumplir su deseo si me ofrece una vida de una persona buena, aquí solo hay 3, una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche que canta como los mismos ángeles, un hombre de cabellos de oro y usted… escoja…"

Y se escogió a ella… dos esferas negras las envolvían a ella y a Megumi y esta ultima tratando de salir pero por mas esfuerzos que hacia no lo lograba y por fin la envolvió completamente, todo el lugar se llena de una oscuridad inmensa y espesa por unos segundos y se ve como esas dos esferas suben hasta el cielo y… desaparecen… pero también desparece el poder de la carta escudo…

-Podemos entrar… -dice Tomoyo un poco tranquila por ver que ya podían entrar-

En el piso del templo Tsukimine estaba el libro de las cartas Sakura, todas las cartas regadas, todas… excepto las dos cartas que había creado y la carta "esperanza"… la buscaban y la buscaban pero no la encontraron, y la dieron por muerta… pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta, es que adentro de la esfera negra de Sakura cuando estaba en lo alto del cielo brillaron dos luces una blanca y otra verde, pero sobre todo no desapareció por completo… ya que alguien se metió en su esfera…

**Fin flash back**

-¿En que piensas Eriol?

-… -reaccionando- En nada Tomoyo

-"Será en eso¿verdad?... si encontráramos las cartas y viéramos la única carta que no supimos cual era, sabríamos que paso…" –piensa para si mismo Yuri-

**En Hong Kong (3:00 p.m.)**

-¿Que tiene mi hija, doctor?

Después de lo ocurrido Itzigueri fue llevada a un hospital ya que no reaccionaba con nada, en el camino Xiao-lang había llamado a la mama de ella para que los encontraran en el hospital… cuando llegaron por un momento empezó a reaccionar y se empezó a quejar de un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza y la tuvieron que llevar a urgencias… después de eso ya no reacciono…

-Nada, absolutamente nada, sus estudios demuestran que ella esta perfectamente

-Pero eso no puede ser posible

-¿Por que lo dice?

-Vera, ella no es mi hija, soy su madre adoptiva, y antes de que la adoptara ella me dijo que no recordaba nada de su pasado

-¿Desde cuando no recuerda nada? –empezando a extrañarle eso-

-En enero de este año mi mayordomo, la encontró afuera de la casa y cuando le preguntamos quien era, nos dijo que no se acordaba, que no recordaba su pasado e iba a esperar un año y si no pasaba nada íbamos a ver un medico

-Si ya veo… pero es muy extraño ya que sus estudios salieron muy bien…pero por lo que me dice es mejor que este en observación unos días y le haré algunos estudios¿esta de acuerdo?

-Si claro

A la hora de esta conversación Itzigueri despertó y la checo el doctor, el dolor ya había desaparecido, y por lo que dijo Ying-fa no se acordaba que había pasado ese día… estuvo 3 días en observación y sus estudios salieron igual, no tenia absolutamente nada, pero aun así el doctor le recomendó que caminara por donde fuera y que algún lugar le traería recuerdos y que tal vez pronto recordaría…

A pasado una semana y gracias a que Xiao-lang le ayudo a mentir a Ying-fa, Megumi y Sun-mi no se enteraran de lo que en verdad paso ya que ellas no saben que Ying-fa es adoptada y claro esta que no saben que no recuerda nada de su pasado…

**En la preparatoria "Qiáng yǒu lì"**

Están en la hora del descanso

-Itzigueri¿segura que ya te encuentras bien? -le pregunta Megumi-

-Segura

-¿Pero segura?

-Segura n.n¡

-Si ella dice que si, entonces esta bien –le dice Xiao-lang-

-Ok-no muy convencida-

-¡Hola chicos! -acercándose hacia ellos mientras corría-

-¡Hola Sun-mi! Que bien que ya llegaste n.n

-Si es que no había mucha gente en la cafetería¡y ya compre! n.n

-Bien luego nos vemos –dice algo seca Megumi y Sun-mi se pone algo triste-

-… -Ying-fa que ve todo- Megumi¿hasta cuando dejaras de estar enojada? Enserio no fue na… -Sun-mi la interrumpe-

-No, déjala –triste-

-No Sun-mi, Ying-fa tiene razón, Megumi ya perdónala todos cometen errores

-Pero…

-Créeme yo también me hubiera quedado paralizada al ver como estaba mi amiga –dijo Ying-fa-

-Ok….

-¡Gracias! -y la abraza con mucho cariño-

-Pero trata de que no vuelva a ocurrir

-¡Okipis!

-Ya volvió a hacer la misma… T.T¡ -dice Xiao-lang que veía como Sun-mi le daba vueltas a Megumi dándole las gracias-

-n.n Si… -sonríe Ying-fa-

**En la mansión Lee**

-Tal ves esto sea por causa de la magia… ¿Ying-fa quien eres en realidad?... –se preguntaba a si misma Ieran que estaba en su despacho-

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**_Porque ya no estoy aquí, Morí, morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí, no estoy,  
Sólo existe este maldito amor, Q es más grande que el sol, no tiene compasión,  
No preguntes por mí, yo ya no estoy aquí.  
Y preguntas por mí, de casualidad, Si salió a relucir, a una conversación como otra normal,  
Si tenía la razón, o si yo estaba mal, No me puede importar.  
Porque ya no estoy aquí, Morí, morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí, no estoy,  
Camino por las calles sin pensar, Oigo sin escuchar, abrazo sin sentir,  
Soy el único muerto que puede caminar.  
Porque ya no estoy aquí, Morí, morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí, no estoy,  
Sólo existe este maldito amor, Q es más grande que el sol, no tiene compasión,  
No preguntes por mí, yo ya no estoy aquí, Yo ya no estoy aquí.

* * *

_**

**_Le kiero agradecer a..._**

_**lady tomoe, Lady Fiorella, Mokona-Alex, Rei Tsukino yhikarusosa**_

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_**


	7. 6to capitulo

**Hola!!! perdon por haber tardado tanto tiempo en publicar pero bueno... dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca verdad? jejeje, bueno antes que nada, leean desde el primer capitulo por que hay esta explicado todo, haci que aqui ya no voy a explicar nada, si quieren saber vayan al primer capitulo. Ah se me olvidaba, algunas cosas las cambie o modifique o puse algo de mas, asi que si quieren leanlo de nuevo y si no, pues no cambia nada a lo hayan leido antes n.n¡.**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Responde_**

_**Será que nuestra historia terminó, Si es así entonces ¿que falló? Ya te di mi amor y mi corazón ¿Qué más podría hacer yo?  
Responde¿Me quieres? Tú sabes que eres Mi todo, No huyas más de mi amor.  
Yo sé que te ha segado el temor Porque jamás te han dado tanto amor, No hay más que decir, Tienes que sentir, Dime algo por favor.

* * *

**_

_**"La Ultima Esperanza (6to Capitulo)"**_

Así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses, hasta que llego casi el día para que llegaran a Hong Kong y así Ying-fa conociera a su hermano Shaoran…

-¡¡Mañana llega mi hermano Shaoran!! –muy feliz-

-Y dime ying-fa ¿como es tu hermano? -pregunta algo ilusionada Sun-mi-

-Ya no me acuerdo n.n¡ "ni siquiera lo conozco"

-… Bueno pues ni modo, habrá que esperar… -pensando algo-

-n.n¡

**En Tomoeda, Japón**

En el departamento de Mei-ling y Shaoran estaban arreglando todas sus cosas para irse a Hong Kong, no sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo iban a estar en su país natal así que preferían llevarse todo lo suyo; y lo mas probable o lo que querían casi todos era quedarse ahí para terminar la preparatoria y olvidarse de lo sucedido meses atrás, claro que esa idea no la apoyaba el joven Lee…

-¡¡Shaoran!! -llamándolo desde su habitación-

-¿¡Que quieres!? -asomándose por la puerta-

-¿No as visto mis libros?

-Para que los quieres, no pensaras en llevártelos a Hong Kong ¿cierto? -con algo de sarcasmo-

-¡Tu sabes que si! Mi mama dijo que los llevara para estudiar –haciendo algo de berrinche-

-Están en el buró –dice bastante serio-

-¡Gracias! n.n –se va Shaoran- "ojala que volviera a ser el mismo…" –con cierta tristeza, suena el teléfono- ¡yo contesto!

-¡No, yo contesto! -le dice su primo algo duro-

-… Ok…

-¿Si, bueno? -dice Shaoran contestando el teléfono en la sala-

_-Soy yo tu madre_

-Hola madre

_-¿A que horas llegaran tu y tus amigos?_

-Como a las 10 p.m.

_-Esta bien… mañana conocerás a tu nueva hermana_

-¿¿¡¡Que!!?? -bastante sorprendido- ¿¿madre, se caso??

_-No Shaoran, no me case, adopte a una chica, su nombre es… -pero es interrumpida por un muy enojado Shaoran-_

-¿¡¡¡Por que adopto a alguien, mis hermanas y yo somos sus hijos, acaso no somos lo suficiente para ustedes!!!? –gritando-

_-¡En primer lugar no me interrumpas Xiao-lang Lee! –lo mas firme y seria- en segundo lugar la adopte por que se gano mi cariño y en tercer y ultimo lugar espero que esta haya sido la primera y ultima vez que me hayas alzado la voz Xiao-lang Lee –muy firme-_

-Si… madre -guardándose su enojo-

_-Se llama **YING-FA** Itzigueri, tiene tu misma edad –tranquila-_

-Si –pensando algo-

_-Espero que la trates bien, no te pido que la quieras si no lo deseas pero la tienes que respetar y proteger como lo harías con tus hermanas, ella no posee magia y por lo tanto la podrían atacar los rivales_

-Si -enojándose más pero no lo demuestra-

_-Hasta mañana hijo –se da cuenta del enojo de su hijo-_

-Hasta mañana madre –cuelga, se va a su cuarto demasiado enojado pero también muy pensativo, minutos después entra Mei-ling a su cuarto y lo ve en el balcón viendo al horizonte y se acerca a el-

-¿Pasa algo Shaoran? Escuche que le gritabas a alguien por teléfono –dice viéndolo de perfil-

-Era mi madre… nos espera mañana, pero no solo eso me dijo, también dijo que había adoptado a una chica de nuestra edad –algo frió y sin dejar de ver el horizonte-

-Y… no te agrada la idea ¿verdad?

-¡¡No, no me agrada en lo absoluto, no tenia que adoptar a nadie!! -golpea el muro con su puño-

-Shaoran… pero tienes que entender a mi tía, ella se debe de sentir solo, tu aquí en Japón y mis primas viajando, eso no es jus… -algo asustada y el la interrumpe-

-¡¡Se llama Ying-fa, eso es lo que me molesta mas!!

-Ying-fa… Sakura… ¡Shaoran por eso no te puedes enojar!

-¡¡Vete de mi habitación!! -muy frió y duro-

-¡¡Eres un idiota!! -se va de la habitación-

-Eso ya lo se… -viendo la puerta por la cual acababa de salir su prima y sintiéndose mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía por todo eso-

**El día siguiente (8:20 p.m.)**

Ya estaban todo en el aeropuerto a diez minutos de que saliera el avión y solo se estaban despidiendo de Yukito y Nakuru que los habían acompañado por insistencia de la última ya que tenía algo muy importante que hacer antes de que se fueran.

-¡No puedo creer que se haya retrasado el vuelo! -decía un tanto molesta la china-

-Pero no importa, después de todo si iremos y será bueno regresar a Hong Kong después de tanto tiempo –decía la amatista calmando a su amiga-

-Será fantástico estar ahí –dijo Yuri

-Nos llaman en cuanto lleguen no importa la hora ¿ok? –les pidió el "conejo de nieve"

-No te preocupes, le llamaremos… y… ¿donde esta kero? –pregunto Mei-ling sabiendo la respuesta pero con cierta esperanza de que el hubiera ido ya que desde que había pasado todo ya no lo trataba mal como antes, si no que lo trataba bien ya que quería cumplir una promesa que le había hecho cierta castaña antes de cumplir los 16 años-

-No quiso venir y bueno supongo que debe de estar dormido –le respondió con un deje de tristeza-

-Ah, ya veo –algo triste-

**Con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel-sun**

Si sucede algo no duden en llamarnos ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo su amo-

-¡Si Eriol! n.n

-Cuidare de que Nakuru no haga nada demasiado desastroso –le dijo su otro guardián que iba en un bolso que llevaba ella-

-¬¬, Ah! n.n… ¡es verdad! Enseguida regreso Eriol, voy con Lee

-De acuerdo –algo confundido por eso, Nakuru deja a Spinel con Eriol y va donde esta Shaoran, este estaba esperando a que todos terminaran de hablar para subir al avión-

-¿Lee?

-¿Pasa algo? –indiferente-

-Ten –le muestra un cuaderno que parecía ser un diario por la llave que también le entregaba y en la portada tenia un corazón con varias estrellitas y lunas alrededor de este, pero lo que mas le extraño e hizo sonrojarlo era que dentro del corazón tenia escrito **_"S + S forever"_**

-¿Que es eso? ocultando su sonrojo-

-Es un diario, quiero que te lo quedes y por supuesto que lo leas n.n

-¿De quien es?

-Es de… -triste y bajando el tono de voz- Sakura –Lee se sorprende un poco ya que antes de hacerle la pregunta pensó de quien podría ser por lo que tenia escrito- tiene muy pocas fechas escritas y quisiera que lo leyeras por que tal vez te guste mucho lo ultimo que tiene escrito, hace un mes lo encontré mientras hacia limpieza en la casa de Sakura, se lo enseñe a Yukito y lo leímos y aunque el me dijo que no le dijera a nadie de esto, yo te lo quiero dar

-¿Y por que me lo das a mi y a los otros no?

-Ya te dije, por que estoy segura que te va a gustar mucho lo ultimo, además yo creo que quien tiene mas derecho de quedárselo eres tu, por que después de todo tu fuiste muy importante para ella… no, reitero lo dicho, eres muy importante para ella –le sonríe- ah! pero no le digas a nadie que este diario existe por que si no Yukito se enojara conmigo –le da el diario y la llave, el lo toma y lo guarda en su chamarra para después bajar la mirada-

-… Gracias…

-De nada -sonriéndole-

_Pasajeros con el vuelo a Hong-Kong favor de subir por la puerta A-2._

-Hasta luego Akizuki –le dice Shaoran-

-Hasta luego –feliz por haberle dado el diario, todos se despiden y los que van a viajar se suben al avión y se sientan en sus respectivos asientos y sin que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta saca el diario de su chamarra y aunque un poco temeroso por no saber que iba a encontrar en ese diario lo abre de todas formas y empieza a leer reconociendo inmediatamente la letra de ella...-

_**1-abril-2006**_

_**¡¡Ke felicidad, estoy muy feliz!! Me la pase muy bien con las personas que mas quiero y mas aun con Shaoran ¡¡Hay, lo kiero tanto!! No puedo creer ke el y mi hermano hayan organizado todo, parece que ya se llevan mejor… ¿¿o no??.**_

**_Shaoran fue muy lindo y tierno hoy, me encanta cuando es así y me fascino mucho su regalo… ¡¡ahii!! Su regalo es un lindo dije de oro con sus iniciales y el tiene otro solo ke con las mías ¡¡lo quiero tanto, es tan lindo y encantador, cuanto lo amo!!... ejem… creo ke ya hable mucho de el ¿vdd? Pero no puedo evitarlo ¡¡lo adoro!!..._**

**_Bueno también mi papa estuvo conmigo al igual que tomoyo, eriol, mei-ling, yuri, yukito, nakuru, kaho, kero-chan y spinel, aunque estos dos no pudieron estar presentes ¡pero aun así se aborazaron con el pastel! ¬¬ pobre de spi, no puede comer dulces y así comió ¬¬, pero no importa, pero si se puso medio borracho jejeje n.n¡, me alegra mucho ke hayan estado conmigo en un día tan importante y espero ke siempre sea así, ke las personas a las que mas quiero siempre estemos juntas, yo se ke NUNCA NOS SEPARAREMOS n.n…_**

_**Sakura Kinomoto**_

**_Sakura and Shaoran ai zutto_**

**_(esa será mi firma en mi diario jejeje ¿se nota cuanto lo kiero vdd?)_**

Lo cierra, no soporto mucho eso y no era por que no le agradara que Sakura se notara muy feliz en esas líneas, para nada, al revés, le agrado mucho, pero mucho haber leído eso, pero lo que no soporto fue que no se cumpliera lo último que ella había escrito… Ya no tenía ganas de leer ¿para que? Si lo quería leer, pero a la vez no podía, ya que si había escrito pocas fechas eso quería decir que tal vez esa era la única fecha en donde se notaba feliz y las demás, bueno, no lo era tanto y no quería saber cuanto había sufrido por todo… pero aun así lo leería, cuando tuviera el valor de hacerlo…

**5 horas después**

-¡¡Por fin, que bueno que ya llegamos!! –dice muy feliz Mei-ling por regresar a su tierra natal-

-¬¬ Como puedes estar feliz, es la 1:30 a.m. –le dice su novio-

-Bueno, perdóname la vida ¡pero es que estoy muy contenta de volver! n.n

-… -casi dormida- Y –bosteza- ¿en donde esta el sr. Wey?... – se recarga en Eriol-

-Tienes mucho sueño ¿verdad?

-Si… -con los ojos cerrados-

-No lo se –dice secamente Lee-

-Disculpe ¿es usted el joven Lee? -pregunta un señor no mayor de 25 años-

-Si, soy yo

-Mi nombre es Ling Meen, soy el chofer de su familia joven Lee, el sr. Wey lo espera en la limusina –dice mientras hacia reverencia-

-Ok –hacia los demás- vamos

-Si –dicen los 4 y algunos con sueño, llegan otras tres personas a recoger las maletas y el chofer los va guiando hasta donde esta la limusina y en donde los espera el sr. Wey; cuando llegan guardan las maletas y entran los 5, en cuanto subieron Eriol y Yuri se quedan dormidos sin sentir el coche en marcha-

-Es un gusto volverlos a ver –dice sonriendo-

-Y ¿como estas usted? -pregunta Tomoyo-

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, deben de estar muy cansados del viaje, pueden disponer de sus habitaciones en cuanto lleguemos

-¿Yo no voy a ir a mi casa?

-Sus padres salieron de viaje y le pidieron a la sra. Lee que se quedara con nosotros

-Entonces… entonces… por que traje mis libros… -haciendo berrinche-

-Pero me pidieron que se pusiera a estudiar –Mei-ling hace mas berrinche mientras que su amiga sonríe por su actitud-

-¿Wey? –serio y frió-

-¿Si joven Shaoran?

-Mi madre me comento que… adopto a una chica

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Itzigueri?

-Si ¿por que la adopto?

-Por que la señorita se gano el cariño de su madre, al menos eso es lo que pensamos todos

-Y ¿como es su forma de ser? -pregunta Mei-ling un tanto intrigada-

-… -poniéndose a pensar- Es muy dulce con todo el mundo, creo que me puedo permitir decir que se parece cuando niña a la señorita Sakura…

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!! -voltean a verlo- ¡¡jamás en la vida va a ver alguien que se le parezca a ella!! –muy duro y enojado por el comentario del sr. Wey- ¡¡entendido Wey!! -se pasa de duro-

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento joven Shaoran… -algo sorprendido; Shaoran solo se queda callado pero con una mirada muy penetrante ya que no pudo soportar que alguien se haya atrevido a mencionar que había alguien parecida a su Sakura, cuando nadie, jamás en la vida alguien sea como ella…-

-… -voltea a ver al sr. Wey- Y dime, mi tía ¿como la trata? -tratando de desaparecer todo el ambiente tenso que se empezo a sentir-

-… Es muy dulce con ella, pero la trata como a todos sus demás hijos-

-Entonces supongo que la entrenan en las artes marciales y todo eso o ¿me equivoco?

-No se equivoca señorita Tomoyo

-¡Hay! Pobre de ella, no le debe de gustar esos entrenamientos, son muy duros –dice Mei-ling-

-Pues… si le gustan y mucho; de hecho en el primer entrenamiento estuvo muy bien y la pasamos por todos los niveles superando cada uno y ahora esta en el mismo nivel que ustedes dos -refiriéndose a Mei-ling y Shaoran-

-Valla… -dicen sorprendidas las dos al mismo tiempo-

El resto del camino lo siguieron sin decir ya nada, Mei-ling y Tomoyo se habían dormido y Shaoran solo miraba fuera de la ventanilla sin decir nada y el sr. Wey solo los miraba.

Cuando llegaron (2:30 a.m.) se bajaron de la limusina y algunos criados salieron para recoger las maletas y llevarlas adentro de las habitación, una vez adentro de la mansión el sr. Wey los lleva arriba de las escaleras y entran a un pasillo indicándoles a cada uno su habitación, menos a Shaoran y Mei-ling ya que sus habitaciones seguían siendo las mismas; Mei-ling hablo por teléfono a Japón para informarle a Yukito que ya habían llegado y aunque lo despertó a el no le importo y cuelga; antes de entrar a su habitación, Lee habla con el sr. Wey.

-Lo siento Wey, no debí gritarte…

-No se preocupe joven shaoran, lo entiendo, debe de sentirse mal por lo que paso…

-No solo eso, pero ahora no es importante, solo quiero preguntarte algo mas

-Dígame

-¿Cual es la habitación de ella?

-Esta al lado suyo, la de la izquierda

-… Ok, gracias, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana joven Shaoran –se retira, Shaoran se mete a su habitación, se recuesta y empieza a pensar-

-"¿Por que?... ¿por que la adopto?... ¿por que esta pasándome todo esto?... simplemente no lo entiendo… ¿por que mi vida se volvió así?... ¿por que se fue Sakura?... la amo y ya no esta para demostrárselo… y lo una de las tantas cosas peores fue que rompí el juramente que le hice a el… a Touya…"

**Flash back**

-¿Para que me citaste?

-¿Ya sabes que tiene mi hermana, por que a cambiado?

-No lo se… "¿acaso todavía no te enteras?" la vez pasada que hablamos todo se volvió mas…

-¿extraño?

-Si, créeme que si la quiero pero su actitud es muy… difícil de tratar y mas si… -dudando si decirle-

-¿Y mas si que?

-Kinomoto, no te eh dicho toda la verdad –Touya se le queda viendo algo sorprendido-… yo, ya no soy el novio de Sakura, desde junio…

-¿¡¡Que!!?

-Pero créeme que eh intentado saber que pasa, su actitud ya no… empeoro mucho mas…

-Lee… te tengo mucha confianza ya que me as demostrado que en verdad la quieres y mas por esto que me acabas de decir, ósea ya no eres nada de ella y aun así as tratado de hablar con ella por que lo eh visto

-Yo la quiero, y pensé que iba a regresar con ella y así que decidí no decirte nada, pero con esto ya no puedo, no me quiere hacer caso, ni siquiera me mira… ya no se que hacer… después de una tonta pelea que tuvimos todos le pedimos perdón pero no nos quiso hacer caso, yo… ya no se que hacer… todo pensamos que tal vez a mi seria el único que hiciera caso, pero ni eso…

-Si… lo se… a nosotros también nos pasa lo mismo… Sakura llega muy tarde a la casa y nos preocupamos pero nunca nos dice donde esta ni con quien esta, se esta alejando demasiado de nosotros… papa y yo estamos muy preocupados por ella… nos grita y nos dice que ya no nos metamos en su vida ya que es de ella y si seguimos metiéndonos en ella… se ira de la casa –si voz se quiebra un poco-… ya… ya no sabemos que hacer…

-No te preocupes, seguiré buscando que tiene…

-Necesito que la cuides en todo, papa y yo tenemos que salir por el trabajo, no podemos faltar y quiero que la cuides, solo será por un mes y si podemos regresaremos antes

-¿Y tu esposa?

-Ella todavía no puede regresar de Inglaterra, Kaho tiene unos asuntos muy importantes que resolver y cuando regrese quiere hablar con Sakura… ya le pedí a Yukito y Nakuru que la cuiden y traten de hablar con ella…

-Te prometo, no, te juro que la cuidare y hablare con ella, tratare de saber que le pasa… **lo juro Touya**

-Muchas gracias Lee, no, Shaoran…

**Fin flash back**

-"No pude o no quise… ella por un momento se gano mi odio… aunque no lo merecías… Sakura… -3:00 a.m., se levanta y va hacia la puerta, la abre y se dirige a su izquierda, en frente de el estaba la puerta, el cuarto de su nueva hermana, abre la puerta con cuidado y se asoma un poco, adentro de ella, vio la figura de la chica durmiendo, no la podía ver bien por que ella estaba acostada de lado hacia donde estaba el balcón del cuarto (N/A: mas o menos que el cuarto de Shaoran en Japón, solo que mas amplia)- si espera un hermano bueno… será todo lo contrario…" –frió, cierra la puerta en silencio y se va a su cuarto, esperando que su pesadilla no regresara esta noche… se queda profundamente dormido y empieza a soñar…-

_-Es un paisaje… realmente hermoso… -dijo Shaoran admirando el paisaje, en el cual había solo pasto y unos cuantos árboles de cerezo con sus flores en su mayor esplendor, en verdad era una vista magnifica, tanto que no podía creer que era un sueño… pero lamentablemente esto, era un sueño…-_

_-¿Verdad que si? Es muy bonita esta vista –le dijo una voz detrás de el, una voz tan tierna y dulce, que solo podría ser de…-_

_-Sakura… -volteándola a ver- pe-pero… -no podía creer que esta vez no pasara eso, esta ves Sakura traía un hermoso vestido blanco, parecía un ángel…-_

_-Hola Shaoran ¿Cómo estas? –le sonríe-_

_-¡Sakura! -la abraza con tanto amor, con tanta protección que tenía miedo de lastimarla el mismo-_

_-¿Sabias que te quiero mucho? -le dice correspondiéndole el abrazo de la misma forma-_

_-**Yo te amo Sakura** –mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a caer-_

_-**Yo también te amo Shaoran** –se separa un poco de el- ¿me perdonas por todo el daño que te hice?_

_-Yo no tengo nada de que perdonarte, eres tu quien debe perdonarme por haberte tratado tan mal…_

_-No, yo lo escogí así para salvarte, pero ahora, si me sigues amando debes de buscarme –le dice un tanto seria-_

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Eso lo descubrirás tu –le sonríe, y le da un beso que el corresponde sin dudarlo, deseando el, no despertar jamás de ese sueño, mientras que ella no quería que el despertara para no separarse, pero tendría que hacerlo para que el la buscara… al separarse se miran por un momento y se abrazan, si, solo abrazándose ya que para ellos eso era mas que suficiente para saber que su amor seguía y seguirá siendo correspondido… era lo mas bello del mundo, sin decir palabras ni nada, por que en ese momento no era necesarias, solo querían sentirse el uno al otro tan cerca… mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado, Ying-fa, estaba brillando con una luz verde, que significa esperanza…-_

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**_Responde¿Me quieres? Tú sabes que eres Mi todo, No huyas más de mi amor.  
Yo sé que te ha segado el temor Porque jamás te han dado tanto amor, No hay más que decir, Tienes que sentir, Dime algo por favor.  
Sé que hay una voz en ti Diciendo que vendrás a mí Tienes que sentirla.  
Será que nuestra historia terminó...  
Responde (responde) ¿Me quieres? Tú sabes (tú sabes) Que eres mi todo (mi todo) No huyas más de mi amor. No huyas de mi amor.

* * *

_**

**Bueno, espero que los que hayan querido ir al primer capitulo ya sepan todo, y mas lo que trabaje durante 3 dias en solo este fic ¬¬, me canse mucho reeditando todo ¬¬, pero ya todo esta bien y bueno que les parecio este capi.?? la verdad a mi si me gusto n.n.**

**Espero que me dejen muchos reviews! ah! reviews anonimos dejen sus correos para que les conteste y de nuevo muchas gracias a Lady Fiorella por haberme dado esta idea para poder contestar los reviews! n.n**

**Le agradesco a tutanilla/pekenya/Mary, juchiz, -ivekag-, tere-chan, arevir6, Lady Fiorella, angel seiriu y Aqua Uchiha ¡¡¡muchas gracias por su reviews!!! (N/A: un dia antes de publicar un nuevo capi, voy a responder a los reviews, asi ya saben que al dia siguiente hay capi. nuevo n.n). **

**Por ultima ves voy a contestar un review y es por que no avise antes, ademas de que no puso su correo y no puedo contestarle mas que aki:**

**arevir6: **que bueno que te gusto el fic!! n.n y bueno no se si es tragedia griega o no, pero si tiene algo o mucho sufrimiento n.n¡, y bueno tal vez si les pase algo, pero creo que no por que de todas maneras no fue toda su culpa pero bueno... ¡hasta luego y muchas gracias por tu review! n.n y para la proxima que envies un review por favor dejame tu correo para contestarte oks! n.n

**Y por favor, haber si se dan una vueltecita por mi nuevo fic "Una vida, dos caminos" y me dejen reviews si les gusta n.n y si no, no escriban ¬¬ jejeje n.n¡**

**¡¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!**


End file.
